In the game of golf, a player swinging a golf club typically experiences motion of the club handle relative to the player's hand. Typically, a right-handed golfer, using a standard overhand grip, grips the club handle with the left hand such that the left thumb presses the handle against the left index finger. The right hand then grips the handle below the left hand. As the club is swung, the club handle pivots about the contact points formed between the club handle and the left index finger. A left-handed golfer grips the club in a similar fashion, only with the hands reversed. Thus, a pivot point is formed between the club handle and the right index finger for the left-handed golfer.
Friction between the club handle and the pivot point on a golfer's index finger must be maintained in order to prevent slipping of the club in the golfer's hands. Perspiration or other moisture on the hands can prevent good high-friction contact at this pivot point. Therefore, the club may twist or slip in the golfer's hands, resulting in a less accurate shot.
In addition to the need for high friction contact, many players experience irritation at the index finger pivot point due to repeated swinging of the club. The common solution to the problems of slippage and irritation is the wearing of a glove on the golfer's hand (the left hand for a right handed golfer or the right hand for a left handed golfer). Most golf gloves are leather, or a similar material which allows the hand to breathe. However, these gloves can be uncomfortable to wear, and absorb perspiration moisture, eventually becoming wet on a warm day. A wet glove can be very uncomfortable to wear, and the wet glove is usually less effective than a dry glove in allowing a fluid swing about a single contact point.